Malfoy Manor
by ThatCrazyGirl15
Summary: Bellatrix/Draco, based on a interview with Tom Felton about HBC in DH. Incest! Malfoy Manor Draco's PoV. Rated for  debatable  lime and language.


**Title: Best Title Ever.**

**Summary: Bellatrix/Draco, based on a interview with Tom Felton about HBC in DH. Incest! Malfoy Manor Draco's PoV.**

**Genre: Suspense and Romance**

**Rating: M For Incest and some lime I think.**

**Characters: Bellatrix and Draco (no duh?)**

**A/N: This is NOT one of the pairings I normally support. However, I was looking up HBC interviews on ****YouTube****, and saw one with Tom Felton at DragonCon talking about what it was like to work with ****Helena Bonham Carter****. His answer was something like, "She's gorgeous, even as my Auntie with the black teeth, she is just gorgeous." My first reaction? Yes, I have been so poisoned by ****Harry Potter**** that my brain screamed INCEST! It's rated for the... First three paragraphs and some cursing. I'm not expecting any reviews or feedback on this at all, but if I got some I would really appreciate it. I did all this without looking at the book or the movie, so if something's wrong, I'm sorry. I do know Draco was in the drawing room when Harry & Co. broke out of the cellar, sorry about that. This is actually my first time writing from the male perspective, XD. So, I hope I do the pairing, and Draco, justice!**  
><strong><br>Disclaimer: Do I need to say this? It's not mine.**

Draco felt himself tense as his Aunt walked into the drawing room. Who was he kidding, she might as well not be his Aunt, they didn't act like she was. She paced up to him, graceful as always, almost panting. He knew she wasn't really his, she never would be, on top of being married she was the Dark Lord's mistress, but he knew he loved her, and he knew how wrong it was. He always made the mistake of looking into her eyes during their encounters, and he always saw the same thing.

She stared down at him, almost appraising him, before crushing his mouth with her own. He gasped, letting her tongue slip into his mouth and battle with his. He fought to make the kiss gentler, but gave in quickly. She wanted rough, she wanted control, and who was he, a mere boy, to deny her? He knew that the two together was something she rarely got.

The kiss deepened, he sliding one hand behind her head to grasp her long, coarse black hair and the other around her waist in a useless attempt to pull her closer. Useless because they were already as close as they could be. She stroked his cheek with her right hand in a semblance of gentility before becoming even rougher with her mouth than before. He opened his eyes to look up at hers, hoping to see the thing that had been eluding him all these times. He searched her eyes in vain, finding, as always, only lust. Lust for him, yes, but only lust. The hand trapping him against the wall moved downward just as they heard footsteps. She pulled away quickly, adjusting her hair and looking in the mirror before wiping all her lipstick off instead of re-applying it. Just like her, even if she had some with her. She then pointed silently to his lips. Oh. They, of course, would be covered in the rest of her black lipstick. He had just wiped the last of it off when the footsteps became voices. The voices of his parents, to be exact. He stole a glance at Bellatrix, relieved that his parents' presence had been announced by their steps. She simply looked at him with the haughty, superior look she always wore. A new voice joined the conversation outside the door. Was that... Fenrir Grayback? The werewolf? What was _he_doing here?

Draco noticed Bellatrix settling into a chair and quickly did the same. Not a moment too soon, as his parents walked in within three seconds. Fenrir Grayback followed them. He in turn was followed by someone dragging four prisoners tied together. Draco averted his face. This was a common occurrence now, Mudbloods being captured and taken to the Ministry by Snatchers. But, wait... why were they being brought here? Were they important somehow? They must be, because Greyback wouldn't have brought them unless they were.

"Cissy! What is this?" Bellatrix had gotten up from her chair... Oh, his mother was ignoring her, that wasn't wise.

"Draco!" His father was speaking.

"Yes, Father?" He might as well co-operate...

"Isn't this Potter?" Draco stopped. Potter... It couldn't be. Not Potter. But... Had they? Had they found him? No...

"I- I can't be sure."

"Come, come, look at him, come closer Draco." Draco walked over to his father, his face most likely broadcasting his fear clearly. He got to the boy that his father said was Potter. It was Potter, alright, the scar was stretched though, his skin taught and shiny. "Draco, if we find Potter, everything will be forgiven..." Right. Draco had almost forgotten why Bellatrix was here. Making sure none of them left.

Potter was staring at him, pleading silently not to give him away. "I'm not sure... I can't be sure."

"But, Draco, isn't this the Weasley boy?" Draco turned his back.

"Could be." Like he was going to give them away. The Golden Trio might hand him over to the Order, but this was different. The Order were *not* the Death Eaters.

Draco's Mum gasped. "Lucius, this is the Mudblood, Potter's friend. I remember her, she was in Madame Malkin's before Draco's sixth year!" Well, shit. So much for not turning them in. Bellatrix was smiling now.

His father lifted his sleeve to press his finger to his Mark. He was going to call Voldemort... No, no, no, Draco couldn't let this happen. But Bellatrix stopped it for him, albeit briefly. She wanted to be the one to call the Dark Lord, Lucius had lost his authority when he lost his wand. She succeeded in grabbing his father's arm, keeping him from touching his Mark, and was about to touch her own Mark when she froze, looking over Draco's shoulder. He turned around, expecting to see an order member or someone equally hostile. Instead, he saw the rest of Grayback's band of Snatchers. Bellatrix let go of his father who, triumphantly, reached for his arm.

"NO! Lucius, if you call him now... it will... be undesirable. For all of us." His father stopped, obviously bewildered. Bellatrix stalked to one of the Snatchers and picked up what looked like the sword of Godric Gryffindor. She stuck her face close to the Snatcher's. "Where," she snarled, "did you get this?"

"Well, Missus, it's not yorn, I reckon it's mine." It seemed Bellatrix wouldn't take that for an answer, as she had all the Snatchers Stunned or killed and Greyback on the floor immobilized from the neck down before Draco could think "Quidditch."

"Where. Did you. Get this?" Bellatrix glared at Greyback.

"We found it. It were in their tent. It were there." Draco turned up his nose at Greyback's horrid grammar.

Bellatrix hesitated, but only for a moment. "Cissy!" His mother cringed. "Take the prisoners down to the cellar. All except... for the Mudblood." She spoke with relish. Draco shuddered. He had forgotten how sadistic Bellatrix was.

Draco's Mum gestured to his father to take the prisoners down. He did so without complaint after untying Granger from the others and throwing her to the floor. Bellatrix turned to look at Draco. "Draco, take these... *Snatchers*... out to the courtyard. If you can't finish them off, I'll deal with all of you later." Draco levitated the bodies out to the courtyard, not daring to think what his "punishment" might consist of if he failed to do what was asked. If Bellatrix punished him herself... but he couldn't take the chance of Bellatrix knowing that this was the path his thoughts would take and deciding to hand him over to the Dark Lord. For a sadomasochistic psychopath, she certainly understood him. But she also knew him too well.

Draco looked down at the unconscious bodies laying on the green grass, still somehow wet with dew. One of his father's albino peacocks that Bellatrix hadn't already killed in a fit of rage or insanity strutted across his field of vision. The scene was eerily peaceful. He swallowed hard before pointing his shaking wand at the first wide-eyed body and whispering, "A-Avada Kedavra." *I'm so sorry.* He realized that he would have to kill each of the Snatchers. He wasn't sure which ones Bellatrix had already killed.

After killing, or re-killing, all the Snatchers, Draco walked back inside. Bellatrix was Crucio-ing Mudblood Granger. Great. She was up in her face, screaming at her. Asking her where they found the sword. Did she not believe Grayback? Did she really have to get conformation from Granger? Draco had never liked Granger, but he did respect the fact that she was a smart, magic-heavy Mudblood, a rare thing. Granger was screaming, crying... And the sight of his aunt yelling at Granger turned Draco on immensely. Ugh. Why, out of all the aunts in the world, did *he* have to get stuck with Bellatrix? She was just about the most gorgeous, most sadistic, most addicting aunt on the planet. It didn't help that the first time he could remember meeting her was the summer after she got out of Azkaban. No thoughts of, *wait, this can't be right, I knew her when I was a baby* for him, nope.

Bellatrix had stopped torturing Mudblood. She stood up, not seeming to think Granger was much of a threat. Which she wasn't; she was curled up, sobbing. It seemed almost like Bellatrix had taken the curse too far again. Bellatrix looked down at Granger again before kneeling next to her and pulling out her dagger. What... No. Oh no. Bellatrix was leaning over Granger's arm, carving something with her snake-handled silver dagger. Granger was screaming again, loudly, until the screaming stopped. It was so sudden, Draco almost thought she was dead. But no, her chest was rising and falling, breathing shallowly. Unconscious. Bellatrix stood again and turned to face Draco. His eyes flicked downward, looking at Granger's arm. He stumbled. Carved into Granger's forearm, bleeding like mad, very deep, was one word. Mudblood. Draco felt tears pricking against the backs of his eyes, and blinked. Multiple times.

"Draco!" Bellatrix caused Draco to jump before looking back to her. "Go get the goblin. In the cellar. Today, not next week! Move!" Draco hurried toward the cellar door. He could hear his mother screeching behind him, something about Bellatrix not being able to order him around. Huh. She was so clueless. Draco reached the cellar door and opened it. He reached his left hand out to the wall, giving himself something to use as a handhold. He reached back with the other hand and closed the door, plunging himself into darkness before pulling out his wand and whispering "Lumos." He walked down the narrow, twisting stairs, slippery with something he didn't want to think about, to the heavy metal door. He pulled out the key and unlocked it before reaching out to pull it open with both hands, having to brace himself against the wall with his feet and

Weasley was sitting in a corner, sobbing "Hermione" over and over again. Potter stared at Draco. He couldn't be sure if Potter was thanking him or condemning him. His eyes showed nothing. Draco walked over to the goblin sitting silently in the corner. He grabbed the goblin's arm, gently helping it up, afraid to think what Bellatrix would do to it. The Lovegood girl came up to him, asking him what he was doing with "Griphook", the goblin, he assumed. He pushed her off quietly, trying to tell her to leave it be, that *he*, at least, wouldn't hurt it. He got to the door and pushed her off, finally. He pushed the goblin in front of him, walking out the door. He looked at the goblin, Griphook, and sat him on the stairs.

"Stay." Draco felt stupid talking to a goblin like this, but it was worth a shot. He reached back and closed the door before taking the goblin's arm again and marching him up the stairs. He opened the door at the top of the stairs and walked back into the drawing room, still holding the goblin's arm. Bellatrix had pushed Granger's unconscious body to a corner of the room, and Greyback had been let up. He had gone to stand behind the armchair Draco had been sitting in earlier. Draco didn't want to think of what the werewolf's nails could be doing to the priceless chair. Come to think of it, Granger had been bleeding on one of the Oriental rugs. Ugh.

Draco walked the goblin over to Bellatrix before turning his back and going to lean against a wall. Unfortunately, he realized that this was the same wall that Bellatrix had had him trapped against earlier. That did nothing to help. He ran out of the room in a vain attempt to hide the growing bulge in his pants.

About five minutes later, Draco noticed a change in Bellatrix's yelling. Where before it had been just yelling, now it had a triumphant tone to it. He ran into the drawing room just in time to see Bellatrix pressing her right pointer finger to her left forearm, calling her beloved Dark Lord. Apparently the goblin had quieted whatever fears she had had. But something was wrong. Bellatrix was holding Mudblood up, her dagger against Granger's neck. Potter and Weasley were standing in the drawing room, oddly. And... Dobby the House-Elf was standing in a corner? Draco had no time to think about this, however, as Dobby pointed his finger at the chandelier above Bellatrix's head. Draco heard the chandelier loosening and ran toward Bellatrix, planning to knock her out of the way. Bellatrix looked up in time, though, and threw Mudblood aside, leaping out of the way as the chandelier crashed down where she had been standing moments before. All Draco got for his efforts was a face full of glass before his mother pulled him away before more harm could come to him. He could hear the chaos going on around him, and realized that he had dropped his wand, but felt that everything was second to the pain.

When Draco looked up, he saw through watery eyes Bellatrix throwing her dagger at Dobby. The elf Apparated, taking Potter, Weasley, and Granger with him. At the last second the dagger disappeared as well. Bellatrix let a satisfied smirk cross her face before turning to the three Malfoys. She walked over and grabbed his mother before training her wand on his father. What was she doing? His father's eyes went blank before he passed out. A Memory Charm. Bellatrix turned on him next. He had just enough time to realize that she was taking his mother so that she wouldn't be punished, and that if she cared about him she would have taken him too, and left his father to deal with the Dark Lord's wrath all by himself. He also realized that he would remember none of this, and would continue to be Bellatrix's plaything. He was hit by the Memory Charm. He saw Bellatrix Apparate with his mother before blacking out entirely.

**A/N: Bellatrix the Dark Lady of Awesome Powerful Darkness!**


End file.
